Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About
by AdorablyEvilMox
Summary: Savannah Peyton is 23 and still lives at home on her family's farm,Dean Ambrose is 28 and recently started working there as a farmhand.I think you know how this will play out. Your typical(sexy) story of a farmhand and the farmer's daughter,enjoy!


It was a hot,sweltering day in mid-June in the state of Georgia. The Summer sun beat down forcefully on the heart of Dixie. Dogs remained relaxed under porches,horses kept cool in the barn and pigs played in the mud.

And Savannah Peyton kept herself seated in the air conditioned house with a glass of sweet tea...right next to the patio door/window.

See,no matter how cool it was in the house,Savannah always found herself to get hot anyway. Because she couldn't keep her eyes off of the new farm hand.

His name was Dean Ambrose,he was 28 years old,not originally from The South. No ,he was from Cincinnati and migrated to Georgia for the work. To say he was handsome would be an understatement. He was tall,standing at around 6 ft 4 and muscular. Add to that body the sweat from work,you'd get a very frustrated Savannah. His facial features were gorgeous too with a chiseled,rugged sort of look with a scruffy beard,but even with the facial hair you could see his dimples when he smiled. And eyes as blue as the cloudless Summer sky. He was absolutely perfect in Savannah's eyes,and a good personality to boot. There were a few nights where Dean had stayed for dinner and talked and joked with her father who ran the Peyton's farm and she found that he was very smart and very funny.

Right now she sits by the window,her chores for the day finished. She couldn't believe she was twenty-three and still had chores but her parents told her that as long as she still lives at home she has to pull her weight,so she does,and she doesn't mind,it gives her the chance to be slightly closer to Dean. When she's out feeding the chickens and gathering eggs,he's out in the field,planting seeds,hoeing and whatnot.

Dean on the other hand sometimes wonders why in the hell he took this job. He started at the beginning of Summer which around here starts in May it seems like so it's hot as hell and Dean is used to Ohio weather,not too hot in the Summer but freezing in the winter. And the physical part of it was absolutely grueling. He gets up every morning at 4:30,gets ready,grabs a bite at the diner and heads to the Peyton's place then the work starts,baling hay,tilling and hoeing the land,thank God he had the tractor and didn't have to do that manualy,and he fed the horses and the pigs and the cows,not the chickens though,Savannah Peyton does that.

Savannah Peyton,now that was the one good thing about this job. She was gorgeous. That tight body that was always clad in Daisy Duke cut-off jeans and a black tank top,that long,wavy red hair that she didn't bother to put in a ponytail when she did her work and her voice with that cute,Southern accent. That was what drove Dean crazy most of all,the way she'd come out to the field to bring him and Mr Peyton a tall glass of sweet tea and she'd say 'How are y'all doin' out here,hope you're not gettin' too hot.' and she'd smile.

There were many nights he went home and thought about sneaking up on her in the barn and,for lack of a better word and no pun intended,plow her until the cows came home,whatever the hell that meant,he'd heard several people use that term since he moved to Georgia. But he knew it was a bad idea because 1)He could get caught and 2)Banging the boss's daughter never ended well,it always ended in unemployment and crashing on a friend's couch.

No,he admired her from afar,for now,but if one day the mood struck him just right,he knew there was nothing that would stop him.

That mood just may be today he thinks as he heads closer to the house to do one of his final jobs for the day and takes off early.

He sees that Savannah is sitting by the window with a book in her hand and her dog,Ziggy,in her lap. She was reading The A-Z Encyclopedia Of Serial Killers,that would throw most men off,but Dean likes the fact that she had strange interests. She was so Southern but at the same time absolutely different from all the other Southern girls he's been around.

And as Savannah is reading her book,she looks up to see Dean walking toward the house,her heart skips a beat and she instantly looks back down at her book but after a few seconds she glances back up to see Dean setting up some wood to be chopped. He looks up and makes eye contact with her,they each smile at the other and Dean goes about the chopping. Savannah cannot help but watch him,as he lifts the heavy axe above him and the muscles in his arms flex and he brings it down with an audible grunt as the blade strikes the wood. After a few chops he looks up to see Savannah who was obviously watching him,the fact that she quickly looked back down at her book gave that away. He smirked to himself,he wanted to tease her. So he puts down the axe,stretches and wipes the sweat from his brow. He then rids himself of his wife beater and continues his chopping. Savannah looks back up after a few minutes to the sight of Dean's muscled,tanned body. Her breath catches in her throat and lets out an audible gasp,she's thankful her mother isn't there at the moment and that she was alone in the house,she didn't want her mother giving her a look of 'don't be a tramp,Savannah,he's only a man.'

She tried not to watch him but the sight of him all sweaty and seeing his muscles flex like that were too much to ignore. She wanted to see him close up so she got the idea to bring him a glass of lemonade. She disappeared from Dean's sight further into the kitchen to pour the beverage,and also to look in a mirror and touch up whatever needed it.

She grabs the glass and a kitchen towel,relaxes herself,and heads out the patio door.

As she gets closer to him she can smell the sweat in the air but it wasn't bad,it was just right and it turned her on. She keeps walking.

''Hi Dean.'' She smiles as she walks up to him.

''Hey,Savannah,what's up?''He smiles back.

''Oh nothin',I just thought I'd bring you something cold to drink and a towel for the sweat,you looked so hot out here.''She said and immediately regrets her choice of words.

Dean looks down and smirks to himself. ''Thanks,I could really use it.'' He replies and takes the towel and lemonade and wipes the sweat from his face and neck.

''Say,maybe I could drink this in the barn,where it's nice and shady.''

''Um,okay...''

''And you could join me if you'd like,I mean,there's no point in coming back out here when I'm finished to bring this back into the house.''

''Oh,right,okay.'' She said and they walked over to barn.

''It's too god damn hot out here.'' Dean observes.

''I know,I'm ready for winter. I assume that's what you were doing,getting an early start on the firewood.''

''Yeah,almanac says it's gonna get cold early this year.''

''Hmm.''

They were each kicking themselves for not holding a conversation.

Dean sighs to himself,chugs the last of the lemonade and decides to use his balls,not literally,well,maybe.

''Listen,Savannah,I saw the way you were lookin' at me earlier.''

''What?I wasn't looking at you in any way...''

''That's bullshit,you and I both know it,because y'know what?I look at you the same way.''He says and stands in front of her,bracing his hand on the wall right next to her head. She'd never been this close to him before,she liked it.

''You do?''

''I do. I go home at night and I think about brining you out to this barn,where no one can see us.'' He leans in and kisses her neck. She feels herself become weak.

''And then what happens after you get me out here?''

He chuckles. ''Then,my dear,I rip your clothes off,bend you over and fuck you until you can't move a muscle.'' He replies in his raspy,sexy voice. She sighs loudly.

He then looks up from her neck and leans into her face and softly places his lips on hers. His hand makes its way to her chest where he gently cups her breast. Savannah breaks the kiss.

''Dean,I don't know about this.''

''It's fine,we won't get caught,there's no one else here,your parents are in town,it's just us. And besides,we both know how bad we want this.'' He kisses her neck again.

''Okay.'' She breathes and Dean begins to kiss her once more,this time he slides his hand under her shirt and slips it into her bra where he teases her nipple. She lightly moans at his actions. He takes his hand out and grabs both her breasts firmly and he feels all his blood rush down to his hard member. He raises her arms and slips the shirt off of her and she unhooks her bra and hangs it on a nail in the wall. Dean gets to his knees and takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks on it and Savannah sighs loudly.

''Dean.''

He then undoes the button and zipper of her shorts and pulls them down and she steps out of them. Dean kisses her legs from the knees up to her thighs. He kisses her warm,moist mound through her panties then with his teeth,pulls those down as well. She widens her stance and he begins to suck on her clit.

''Ah,fuck.''She moans and Dean starts sucking harder and starts to finger her. She feels she's going to come.

''Dean,stop,not right now.''She says and he stands up,kissing her softly. Savannah then helps Dean undress as he did with her. She too gets down on her knees,first spreading his precum,getting his cock nice and wet then she begins sucking him,keeping her hand around his shaft.

''God,dammit,Savannah.''

She swirls her tongue around him,takes him out of her mouth and blows on his tip. He inches closer to climax but he too wants to wait.

''Get up.''He says and she does.

He turns her around and does what he's been dying to do,he bends her over,his hands grasping her waist while she braces herself against the wall of the barn.

Dean then looks over to make sure the barn door is closed then starts moving,thrusting inside of her,slowly at first but speeds up.

Soon enough their sighs and moans begin to fill the building and they get closer and closer.

''Dean,fuck!Harder.''

''Your wish is my comand baby girl.'' He replies and speeds up even more.

Savannah comes first,squirting out her juices onto Dean's cock and the barn floor.

She couldn't scream,the only sound that was able to escape her mouth was a squeaking sort of noise. Her legs turned into jelly but Dean held her up.

Not long after she came,he did. His cock pulsated inside her and he spurt his warmth into her and he growled a deep,sensual growl into Savannah's ear. He too became weak but he forced himself to stay upright.

They stood there for a minute as they were,she bent over and Dean holding onto her. Then she turned around and he took her into his arms and they kissed.

''Come here.'' He said and took her hand and lead her to a stack of hay spread out on the ground. He then vanished and came back a minute later with a blanket and spread it across the hay. He slowly lead her to the blanket and onto her back. She spread her legs widely and he again entered her,this time moving much slower than before. As he thrust into her he gently kissed and nibbled at her neck while she tangled her hands in his thick auburn hair.

They climaxed simultaneously,Dean burying his face in her neck as he rode out his orgasm and Savannah wrapping her legs around him tightly as she softly cried out his name.

Afterward they lay on the blanket wrapped in other's arms,holding each other's hand. They talked for awhile then just stayed there,in that perfect moment.

They then heard a truck pulling into the driveway.

''Oh shit,they're back,get dressed!'' Savannah exclaimed.

They dressed as fast as they could,shared one more passionate kiss,opened the barn door and headed out.

As they walked to the back porch they saw Savannah's parents.

''What were y'all doing in the barn?And Savannah why are your knees dirty?''Her mom asked. Savannah's heart pounded and blood rushed to her face but Dean came to her rescue.

''Savannah was brushing the horses and she lost an earring,she was on the ground looking for it when I passed by so I helped her look.''

''Uh yeah,I found it,thanks again Dean.''

''Oh,well,Dean you should stay for dinner,I've had a pot roast in the oven all day and I don't want all of it going to waste.''

''Sure,Mrs. Peyton,thank you.''

So they all went inside,sat down and had dinner together. The Peytons were confused at the looks Dean and Savannah shared throughout the meal but thought nothing of it. Dean and Savannah,however were replaying the moments in the barn each time they made eye contact.

After dinner Dean drove Savannah into town for a milkshake,from there they drove out to the lake where they laid together in the bed of his truck and looked up at the stars and talked for hours.

Dean's last thought later that evening as he crawled into bed after dropping Savannah off was 'Maybe taking this job wasn't so bad after all.'


End file.
